Vampira and Samara
by Jean Hunter
Summary: Vampira is the Queen of Vampires....Samara the ruler of Hell....this story is their life...what will happen and what hardships lay ahead of them only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Vampira was looking over the room trying to find a familiar face. She was in a bar and trying to find Samara. She was drinking some blood wine and was only in a black shirt, pants, and a black cloke. She kept on scanning, her green emerald gaze sweeping the room over and over again. "Where is she? She is so late!!" Vampira said in an irritated voice.

"Sorry I'm late Vampira, Lucifer is having one of his days." Samara said smiling.

Vampira rolled her eyes. "When is he not having a 'day'?" she said making air quotes. "But that is just like him. He is just WAY to controlling." She kept on saying and closed her eyes and continued to drink.

Samara yelled to the bartender and ordered the same thing as Vampira. After about an hour or so they were both ready to go. But where?

"So where do you want to go now? I don't care where as long as my Satans can't find me." Samara asked looking at the ground.

Vampira laughed. "We will go to the human world for awhile; I must get my human self some new clothes, and books." She replied.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I need to do the same. First let me call daddy, that way if Lucifer or Belial call him I can tell him to give them an excuse." Samara said. She called her father and told him what to say if they called him.

"Okay, lets go." She said pulling Vampira by her hand towards the gate to Earth.

"Calm down, geez." Vampira mumbled. She gathered her thoughts and stepped through the portal and entered her human body; Jean was her name; she looked around for Samara's human self.

"Why do we always end up 10 ft away from each other when we leave these bodies 6 in from one another?" Samara said in a confused tone. "Oh well it doesn't matter anyway."

Samara's human form has medium length brow hair is 5 ft 3 in, has green-gray eye's. Her outfit is a triple layer black lace tank-top, tight black leather pants that has a skull print on the left thigh, and 4 in, opened toed black high-heels. Also she has her tongue, eye brow, and lip pierced.

Vampira was wearing her usual jean shorts, skater shoes and a very reveling tank-top. They are both 21 in the human realm.

"Hey…you want to call Cloud and Vincent?" Samara asked Jean.

Jean shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."

Samara pulled out the phone that was in her pocket and called Cloud's cell.

"Hey Cloud, what cha doin? …. Is Vincent with you? …. Well meet us at the mall… k see you two there."

"We love you to!!!" Samara and Jean yelled into the phone.

Twenty minuets later they met the boys at the mall's front door. Cloud age 21 and Vincent age 27, smiled and walked up to the girls.

Jean went up to Vincent and kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him, he smiled back and Jean clinged to his arm smiling.

Samara went up to Cloud and kissed his lips. He blushed and looked at Vincent who was giving him a thumbs-up. All four of them walked into the mall.

"What store should we go into first? Hot Topic or the Book Store?" Samara asked. "What do you think Cloud? Vincent?"

"Well either way you two are going to take hours in both stores. So I don't really care." Vincent said.

"I agree with Vincent, but you'll take the most time at Hot Topic, so let's go there first." Cloud said looking at Jean and Samara.

Jean smiled sweetly. "Your right and I'm going to make both of you judge outfits that I want to buy." She said plainly.

"At least they aren't taking us into Victoria Secret." Vincent whispered into Clouds ear.

"I think we should go to Victoria Secret as well." Jean said smiling evilly.

Vincent and Cloud groaned.

"You can groan all you want, it's not going to change anything." Samara said with a hand on her hip.

The four walked the length of the main part of the mall and went into Hot Topic when they found it. A song by Avenged Sevenfold was playing and Vincent started to sing to it. Samara and Jean went over to the girls side of the store and looked around to see if they had anything they would like.

"Hmmmm." Jean mumbled while pondering. "What about…this?" she asked when she held up a red and black plaid skirt with a matching shirt. The skirt had chains hanging off the side of it. "It would match my red hair." She said smiling, her vampire teeth showing.

"Jean, your vampire teeth are showing. Put them away NOW." Samara whispered to Jean turning her away from the boys. "I don't know how they are going to react when we tell them, so for now don't show anything."

Jean poked at her vampire teeth and they started to retract. "I'm sorry." Jean said and rubbed her head. All of a sudden her black cat ears and tail came out. "Oh dear!" she exclaimed and ran into the changing room. "This is bad! VERY bad!!" Jean kept on yelling. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Well, I guess now is a good time to tell them? Since your having a 'issue'." Samara said questionably waiting for Jean's response.

-_-;;

DX; "Don't make fun of me! I haven't had blood in this body in a long time!" Jean said sternly. She sighed. "Ok, but tell them to wait until most people are gone." She requested.

Samara walked away from the changing room door and walked over to the boys.

"Cloud, Vincent, we need to tell you something, but both of us are kind of scared of how you two will react. So just promises me now you won't run." Samara said looking them straight in the eyes.

Vincent and Cloud looked at each other then back to Samara and nodded.

5 minuets later no one was in the store except the cashier. Samara went and got Jean/Vampira out of the changing room.

"Are you two ready to hear what we NEED to tell you?" Samara asked.

"We're ready and we won't run." They both said.

"Samara you're so lucky I stayed this way." Jean/Vampira said as she stepped out, her cat ears twitching. Her once red hair was now black and her hazel eyes were now an emerald green. She smiled showing her vampire teeth were out. "Okay well here it goes…my real name is Vampira. I am a vampire/cat/dog and I have the Goddess of Darkness inside me…um I'm also the queen of my vampire country. I think that covers it….Samara your turn." Vampira said her cat tail swishing from side to side.

Samara's hair turned white and grew to about the length of Cloud and Vincent's friend Sephiroth's. Her leather pants turned into a short leather skirt her tank-top did the same thing, but it was just a piece of cloth that wrapped around her chest. Her tattoos were now appearing on her skin. Her eyes turned blood red. Also her dog tail and ears came out, then her vampire teeth came out as well.

"That is Samara's true form; she is the ruler of Hell." Vampira explained.

"Well Vampira, that's not entirely true. My true-true form is way too massive to fit in this building. So I'm just showing you two bits and pieces of what I am. My true name is Lady or Queen Babylon." Samara explained.

_;;; "…" was all Vincent's and Cloud's reply to all of this.

"You two aren't scared of us are you?" Samara asked.

"No, we're not, but we love you so much and we want to be with you, sooo…." Vincent said for both him and Cloud.

"What are you trying to say Vincent?" Samara asked.

"Well, I don't know about Cloud but…will you change me to be like you?" Vincent asked walking over to Vampira hugging her tightly.

"While Vincent was talking about it, I was thinking…I also want to be with you 'forever'." Cloud said walking up to Samara and hugging and kissing her.

"So you want me to change you?" Samara asked.

"Yes." Cloud replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Change In Victoria's Secret

Vampira and Samara were both back to normal. "So you want us to change you?" Vampira asked looking at a red lace thong.

"Yes." both Vincent and Cloud said at the same time a determined look on their faces.

"Cloud you come with me." Samara said pulling Cloud towards the changing rooms. They both were now inside the changing room. "Cloud you must choose what form you want to have. Vampire or werewolf? There is a lesser change that you will go insane by choosing werewolf, but it's up to you." Samara said.

"Which is the easiest way to change?" Cloud asked.

"Vampire." Samara replied.

"Then I will become that." Cloud answered.

Samara pushed Cloud against the wall and started to lift his shirt up and over his head. Once she had it off she started to lick at his neck. Cloud immediately started to moan. After about 2 minuets of hearing him moan, Samara's fangs had appeared and sank into Cloud's neck.

Cloud grabbed Samara and pulled her closer. To Samara's surprise, Cloud was hard. Samara had taken the amount of blood that was needed. She removed her fangs and bit her own wrist so that Cloud could take her pure vampire blood into his body. While Cloud was drinking he was also taking off Samara's leather pants and underwear.

Meanwhile Vampira and Vincent were…..

Vampira dragged Vincent two stales away from Samara and Cloud. "I'm going to have to get you hard Vincent so it won't hurt much when I bite you ok?" she asked/told him as she started to take his clothes off. "OK." He replied in an exasperated voice after she took his shirt off. She licked his abs one by one and started to lick on his chest rubbing her body against his. He growled as she grazed her teeth and tongue against his neck. She instantly felt his hard bulge against her stomach and she smirked. She sunk her teeth into his neck and he groaned as she sucked his blood. She took the right amount and released and cut her wrist so she could bleed and Vincent immediately latched on right as he was taking her shorts off.

*Back to Cloud and Samara*

Cloud and Samara were now naked. Cloud was sitting on the bench that was in the stale with Samara on his cock.

"You've had enough." Samara said pulling her wrist away from his mouth.

Cloud nodded and started to thrust into Samara making her moan. Samara arched her back causing Cloud to go deeper inside her.

"Ah…Cloud…" was all Samara could get out at the moment.

"Samara I can go for about another…5 minuets." Cloud said breathlessly.

Cloud continued to thrust inside Samara. After about 30 seconds he started to go faster making both Samara and him moan uncontrollably.

The pace was so fast that Cloud lost all control and let go inside Samara. They lay there out of breath and sweaty.

*Back to Vampira and Vincent*

"Vincent you're done." Vampira said as she took her wrist away as they finally got undressed. As she took her wrist away she fell on top of Vincent's cock and moaned.

He groaned as Vampira adjusted herself.

"Oh…Vincent." Vampira moaned.

"Vampira." Vincent groaned.

"I can't hold back anymore." Vincent said as he started to thrust into her.

Vampira moaned more and arched her back and he went deeper inside her.

"I can't hold it for much longer." Vincent said.

He started to pump faster in her. Her moans coming more and more.

He pumped even harder and arched into her as he released and she released as well.

"Oh…Vincent." She said in an exasperated voice.

They sat there sweaty and exhausted.

**Back to Cloud and Samara**

Cloud was now fully clothed, he walked over to Samara and started to dress her. Now both of them were dressed and walked out of the changing room. They waited at the door for Vampira and Vincent.

Vampira woke up and noticed he and Vincent were already clothed. "Did you clothe me?" she asked.

"Yea I did, come on." He replied and took her out of the door and noticed Cloud and Samara standing there.

"Did you have fun?" Samara asked Vampira and Vincent. "Now comes the hard part…I have to get him past Lucifer, Daddy, and Dereck, and my Satans."

"Well Dereck is no problem…Lucifer we can just kick his ass…I don't know about the others." Vampira said as she shrugged.

"Well that's true but I'd like to see if they would accept them. Plus if things don't work out then I can leave him at Dereck's." Samara said. "If I left him with daddy, my brothers will try to eat him."

Vampira giggled. "Yea I guess your right." She said still laughing.

"E-e-e-eat me?!?" Cloud stuttered.

"Yes Cloud, unfortunately they like the taste of human flesh. All 108 of them." Samara said.

"Well let's buy what we found and head back to Hell. Belial's probably going nuts trying to find me." Samara said laughing.

"Oh…Belial can jump in a lake, but we need to go to my house to use the portal there." Vampira said.

"K." Samara said as she paid for her stuff.

Vampira bought her stuff and everyone walked outside. "Let's fly." She said and to black wings came out her back and she grabbed Vincent. "Hold on." She said as she took off.

Samara did the same but she went into her 'true' form. (Looks like a dog/dragon thing). Cloud was a little scared of it but he climbed on her back and she took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Yes!

Vampira landed in front of her house and put Vincent down. "Did you have fun?" she asked smiling.

"That…was…awesome!" Vincent replied.

Vampira giggled. "Now we wait for Samara."

Samara landed still in her true form. Cloud got off and walked over to Vincent.

"So…what do you think of her 'true' form Vincent?" Cloud asked.

Vincent looked at Samara. "…Cool..." Was all he could say.

"Well Samara turn back to normal now." Vampira said flying up to Samara's face.

Samara quickly changed back and walked inside with the other 3.

"Ok let's go upstairs." Vampira said leading the way to her room.

"Why are we going to your room?" Vincent asked.

"That is where the portal is." Vampira replied.

Samara grabbed onto Cloud and Vincent, Vincent had Vampira. They all walked through the portal.

"LADY BABYLON!!" Belial yelled and ran up to Samara and hugged her.

"Oh Goddess." Vampira said rolling her eyes.

"Who the hell is this Samara?" Cloud asked.

"Who are you calling Samara?" Belial asked.

"I'm calling her Samara!" Cloud yelled.

"Will you both shut-up!!! Belial I go by both Babylon and Samara." Samara/Babylon screamed.

Vampira sighed. "Geez…Belial you are like an over-bearing mother…let her do her own thing she is old enough y'know so just lay off ok? Or you will have to deal with me." Vampira said her eyes going black and her nails extending.

"No shit I'm like an over-bearing mother…I used to be a woman, remember?" Belial said smirking, "Oh…and you can't hurt me, my power is much greater than yours."

"Belial! You're going to make her mad and I don't want to deal with it! So has Lucifer calmed down?" Samara asked.

"No he hasn't" Belial answered.

"Shit…well he's going to have to wait." Samara groaned. "Belial go and get my father, Dereck and the rest of the Satans, and bring them to the palace. We'll be in the throne room." Samara said.

"Right away Lady Babylon." Belial said and vanished.

Samara then waved her hand and a door appeared in front of them. She opened it and walked in, waving the others in as well. Lucifer was waiting in the throne room with his and Samara's daughter, Maya.

"Mommy!!!" Maya yelled and ran up to Samara.

"Babylon, Vampira…who are these men? They reek of human." Lucifer asked growling.

"Oh get over it…we just changed them so shut it." Vampira grumbled at her brother and sat at the throne that they provided for her.

Just as Vampira sat down Dereck, Lord Adrian, Samara's brothers, Belial and the rest of the 7 Satan's walked in.

"Oh look…the circus is in town." Vampira said.

"Ha-Ha very funny." Belial screamed over the 122 people talking.

"I would be quiet Belial…you are the only one here who hasn't seen me go into my 'full and true' form." Vampira said smirking her eyes going red.

"Silence!!!" Samara roared. Everyone in the room got quiet. "Vampira you may start." Samara said sitting down in her human body part covered in blood throne.

Vampira nodded then stood. "Listen, me and Samara changed two humans." She said.

Everyone started talking at once. "SILENCE!!!!" Vampira screamed.

Everyone quieted and waited for her to continue.

"We changed them on their own free will…they are still sane and will continued to be sane…I looked into their futures by accident and saw it…so you leave them alone…protect them and treat them as your brothers." She said in all seriousness.

"Dereck…whenever Lucifer is having a 'day' I'd like to send them to you." Samara said/asked.

Dereck nodded.

"Vincent, Cloud, come up here please." Vampira said making a gesture with her hand.

Vincent and Cloud walked up and stared at everyone.

"Treat them with respect and if you hurt them I will make it 1000 times worse for you." She growled


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Images

"How could you two do this?!?" Lucifer yelled/asked.

"Why do you care? You have mistresses so I don't want to hear it brother!" Vampira yelled back.

Lucifer's face went red. "That is different!" he yelled.

Vampira's eyes went red. "Don't test my control brother." She said her vampire fangs growing.

"Will you both be quiet…your giving me a headache!" Samara shouted.

"Lucifer your sister is right you have mistresses, so why does it matter if your sister or I have lovers? Or is it that you don't care if Vampira has one, but you want me all to yourself?" Samara said laying her head on his chest. "Why can't I have some 'fun' as well?" she asked.

Vampira had a smirk of victory on her face.

"Well because…because I said so!" Lucifer said.

"You honestly think she is going to listen to you, brother? She is queen she can do whatever she wants." Vampira said crossing her arms and leaning on a wall.

"No one asked you!" Lucifer yelled.

"You know Lucifer…magic is so hard to control." Vampira said her hands glowing purple. "You never know when I might…lose it." She said a smirk on her face.

O_O;;; "Um…I will leave you alone." Lucifer said leaving the room in a sweat.

Vampira started to laugh. "Oh….that was priceless!" She laughed out as she started to roll on the floor her cat ears and tail coming out by the happiness.

"Ya know every time you scare him half to death I have to calm him down. But that was pretty funny." Samara said laughing. "I'll be back. Must comfort the cry baby."

Samara walked out of the throne room and towards her bedroom. When she opened the door she found Lucifer on top of Belial, kissing him.

"Let me guess…Belial was here when you came in and you want someone to bang?" Samara asked.

"You know me so well." Lucifer said breaking the kiss. "Now get in this bed."

Samara started to toy with him. "Why should I? You just yelled at me."

"Just get in here with us." Lucifer said with lust filled eyes and making that face Samara can't resist.

"Fine you win, only because you made that face." Samara said climbing into the bed.

Lucifer started to undress Samara; Belial was helping; Belial was already naked, Lucifer only had his underwear on and was hard as a rock. Then Belial crawled over to Lucifer and took off the rest of his clothes. All three were now naked. Samara was in the middle, Belial in back and Lucifer in front. After about 5 minuets of 'getting it on' Vampira came to the door and opened it.

O_O;;; DX "I came at a VERY BAD time." She turned on her heal and closed the door.

Samara decided to finish, then go to find Vampira. "Ok boys out of the bed and out of my room."

Vampira was in the room provided for her. She was lying on the purple silk sheets on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm coming in!" Samara yelled through the door. "Sorry you had to see that, it doesn't happen often."

Vampira looked up. "I almost had it out of my head, Oh My Goddess the image is BACK!!!" she yelled and put a pillow over her face.

"My bad…but you should have known better than to walk in. Did you not hear the moaning?" Samara asked. "Anyway if you don't need me, I have to go meet my brothers."

Samara closed the door and started to walk down the hall.

Vampira disappeared and reappeared beside Samara. "Don't count me out of this fun fest." She said smirking.

Both Vampira and Samara were now at the gate to enter the werewolf kingdom. Samara howled and the gate opened. Her 3rd oldest brother Midnight and his family were waiting for her.

"Afternoon my queen." Midnight said bowing in the appropriate position, his wife was bowing as well and holding up their 3 week pup in the air up to Samara.

The pup knew what to do. He started to lick Samara's muzzle, hoping that she would throw-up whatever meal she had last.

Samara did throw-up a little of her last meal accepting the pup in her clan. Then Midnight, his wife; Lilly; and Samara changed back into their human forms.

"Queen Vampira, excuse my rudeness. I didn't see you standing there." Midnight said bowing normally.

Vampira regurgitated a bit her cat/dog instincts kicking in. She swallowed it back and nodded. "It's ok." She said hoarsely.

"Are all the brothers here?" Samara asked.

"I believe so. Why do you want them?" Midnight answered.

"One- to be witnesses at the executions. Two- to go on the hunt." Samara replied


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hunt and Torture

Vampira yawned. "Do you mind if I go hunting with you? I will be extremely bored if I stay here by myself while you go and have fun." She said.

"That would work. You can help my brothers while I get the execution room ready." Samara said smiling.

"Let me guess…death by toucher?" Samara's brother Cameron said walking out of the shadows.

"Of course." Samara replied.

Vampira sighed. "Next time I execute someone I will come and get you." Vampira said laughing. "I hope that you don't mind I will be in cat form…I haven't exactly mastered my dog form yet." She said laughing nervously.

"That's fine, as long as you can try to stop your tail from moving a lot." Cameron started and the rest of Samara's brothers finished.

"Where the fuck did you all come from?" Samara said jumping back in surprise.

"We've been here the whole time!" They all yelled.

"All right then, we need 3…count them 3 carcasses. I don't care what it is as long as I can eat it." Samara said holding up 3 fingers. "Now GO!"

They all left and Samara walked to the castle in the center of her kingdom to prepare the tourcher chamber.

Vampira closed her eyes and her black cat ears came out. "I won't bring out my tail for your benefit gentlemen." She said her cat teeth showing.

They nodded at her gratefully.

"Let's go…whoever wishes to come with me do so now…if not that's fine." She said with a determined face.

She ran off ahead closing in on a deer she heard.

"There it's done." Samara said sitting on the ground.

"A proper queen would not sit on the floor…but in her throne." Samara's father said walking into the room with Samara's mother.

"Lord Adrian…Lady Latisha." Samara said smiling and getting up.

"Please my daughter…don't call us by our rank. Just say mom and dad." Samara's mother, Latisha answered.

"Mom I have a question that only you can answer…Lucifer didn't love me when we first got married he just wanted to stay king, so why does he care now that I changed a human that loves me? He didn't care that I married Dereck."

"Well…apparently he has grown feelings for you, and he has accepted Dereck cause you needed to marry someone like you to become queen here." Lady Latisha replied.

"I think I understand…I guess I'll have a talk with both of them at the same time." Samara said.

Vampira appears upside down on the ceiling.

"Grown feeling for her??? HA!" she started to laugh hysterically.

She jumped from the ceiling and landed in front of everyone her cat ears twitching.

"He has HAD feelings for her for so long it's not funny. He doesn't know how to…umm…express his feelings…to anyone…it's sad really. But don't put him and Drereck in the same room…or any of your other husbands…he gets jealous to easily." She said.

She giggled.

"He is like a child when it comes to his feelings." Vampira said giggling.

"Are you saying that he has wanted me when I became of marrying age…or are you being sarcastic???" Samara asked.

"Sister! The ex-human by the name of Cloud is here…also the prisoners are ready." Samara's brother Donny yelled from across the room.

"Send them all in!" Samara yelled back.

Donny opened the doors all the way and let Cloud in 1st and then all the prisoners; led by Samaras first husband Lord Astaroth. Then her brothers started to appear around the room.

"Hey baby." Samara said kissing Cloud. "Now get on your knees and cling to my side." She whispered to Cloud. He did what he was told.

"I see your new pet knows his place…YOU BETTER BOW TO ME BOY!!!" Astaroth shouted at Cloud.

Cloud looked up at Samara.

"It's a sign of respect…you must do it to anyone with the title Lord, Lady or higher." She explained. So Cloud bowed, not wanting to be killed by the short tempered Great Demon.

"I see he still needs to learn a bit more." Astaroth said as he pushed Cloud to the side and grabbed Samara's waist and pulled her close to him.

"I intend on doing that…Ah! Vincent, you're finally here!" Samara said turning her head.

"Yeah it took me a while but I made it." Vincent said with a smile. "Um…who's he and where's Vampira?"

"This is my first husband, Lord Astaroth." She replied.

"Nice to meet you." Vincent said bowing "And Vampira?"

Vampira walked to Vincent. "I am right here." She said. "Cling to my side and get to your knees or you will be killed." She whispered

Vincent nodded and did as he was told.

Lord Alexander Vampira's first husband appeared.

"Vampira you have another pet?" he said and kicked Vincent to where it looked like he was bowing.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE RODENT!!!" He yelled.

Vampira flinched at the sudden violence.

Lord Alexander pulled Vampira close to his body.

Vampira turned away, getting out of his grasp and went to Vincent to help him up and glared at Alexander. She glanced a look at Samara her eyes asking Samara to make Alexander leave.

"You pathetic excuse for a creature…due to your outburst you are no longer allowed to be in my presence, homes, or kingdoms!!! And also until you get your head out of your ass, you can NOT see or talk to Vampira!!!" Samara growled in her demonic voice and in a full transformation. "Donny, Lancer, Midnight…get him out of here before I kill him."

As soon as Alexander was thrown out Samara's youngest of the older brothers ran up and jumped up to her face. He hugged her muzzle and started to cry. "Stop it sis…please stop!" He cried.

Samara changed back to her normal form and hugged Cameran. "I'm sorry…it's alright now…I'll try not to do that again…" She said pulling his head to her chest, trying to calm him down. "I won't hurt you…I love you." She continued to say, then kissed her brother's forehead.

"I love you too." Cameran said smiling and whipping his tears.

"Ok…I have a job to do sooo lets begin…you water drip tourcher…and you get the swinging pengelen………and you get to be dissected alive by my first husband." Samara said smirking. "Oh and Astaroth don't drink all the blood this time and save the heart for me too."

"Yes…I know." Astaroth said.

"Vincent are you alright???" Samara asked.

Vincent nodded and grasped onto Vampira.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Execution

Vampira sighed. "I wish I could execute him, but I can't." She stood up and turned to Samara. "I don't know what happened to him. He used to be so sweet now he is a jackass that hurts people." She said as her eyes started to gather water.

She started to cry and Vincent immediately pulled her in his embrace holding her ever so gently.

"What am I to do?" she said crying.

"I don't know." Vincent replied and held her tightly. He looked in Samara's direction. "Is there a way to kill him without it being murder?" he asked.

"…well…he did just now disobey the laws I have set for Hell and this kingdom…I think that is reason enough?" Samara said. "Vampira…I would like to ask the Goddess if that would be possible…that's if you want to let her come out."

"Sure but you know what you have to do to get her out." Vampira said.

"Ok…" Samara said as she hit Vampira on her head with her hand.

Vampira hit the floor and stayed on the floor for a few moments and then opened her eyes and they were pitch black with red pupils and her voice became different and Angel the Goddess of Darkness came out.

Samara bowed in respect and formally stated her name. "I Queen Babylon ruler of Hell request permission to execute Lord Alexander…he has disobeyed the laws that you helped me set and he knows them very well…I wasn't sure if I was able to do that or not and I wanted to ask you." She said still bowing, then got up when she was finished.

"Go ahead Babylon; he has physically hurt my body, so carry on with the execution." Angel said.

"Thank you." Babylon/Samara said smiling. "Lucifer!!!" Samara yelled in his direction.

"Yes…???" Lucifer replied in a scared tone.

"Go get Alexander…If you can do that successfully you'll get a 'reward'." Samara said smirking.

Lucifer understood what she meant by 'reward' and was determined to get him and bring him back to the Werewolf Kingdom.

He left very quickly with some of Samara's brothers; Lucifer is using them as a distraction; "Ok…here's the plan…according to the gate keepers Alexander is waiting for my sister outside of the Kingdom gate. So all of you will go out and distract him…then I will sneak up behind him and hit him with a sleeping spell. Got it?" he said.

"Yes sir!" They all said.

Their plan apparently worked, cause Lucifer came back with Alexander.

"Holy shit you did it!?" Samara said not believing her eyes. "How long will it take for him to wake up?" She asked.

"He should be waking up…oh look the target is up!" Lucifer said grinning.

"Perfect." Samara said. She walked up to Alexander and stared at him evilly.

Alexander woke up sleepily. "What's going on?" he asked and looked around.

Vampira now back to normal stood beside Samara. "You are getting what you deserve, you bastard!!" She yelled and punched him in the face and kicked him a couple of times her eyes a blood red.

Alexander coughed up some blood and spit it in Vampira's face.

"Oh please Samara please let me take blood from him." Vampira pleaded/begged.

"In one second…" Samara said as her nails grew to 6 in. in length. She held Alexander with one hand and thrusted the other through his stomach and chest, ripping his organs out of his body and making an entrance wound from the front and an exit wound through his back.

Alexander cried out in pain and fell to the floor, about ½ of his blood supply drained from his body. "You may do whatever you want, Vampira." Samara said as she walked over to Lucifer and hand him clean her hand and forearm. (She had him lick it clean.)

"Can we go now???" Lucifer asked, kissing and nibbling at Samara's neck.

"In a minuet…I want to watch this." Samara replied.

Alexander was only halfway alive and looked pleadingly to Vampira.

"Please heal me love." He pleaded.

"No." She replied and kneeled beside him. "As I am drinking your blood I will make it so painful for all the years of torturer you put me through and it will hurt like sunlight on your skin." She hissed in his ear and sunk her teeth deep into his throat.

Alexander yelled and screamed in the pain and pure agony he saw and felt.

She drained him of his blood and dropped his body to the floor and spit on it then dragged it outside and lit it on fire.

Her eyes were blank as she watched the body go into smoke and Vincent walked to her and gathered her into his arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked with the heart felt concern etched into his deep voice.

"Yeah, I am ok. I just can't believe he is finally gone and out of my life forever." Vampira replied as she started to cry.

"Shhh…its ok, don't worry, he can't hurt you anymore." Vincent said stroking Vampira's hair.

Vampira cried on Vincent's shoulder for a long time.

"Vincent take her to one of the guest rooms…Cameron will show you where they are." Samara said. "Lucifer…my room…the rest of you are dismissed." She continued.

Lucifer walked with Samara to her bedroom; He had no idea where he was going; "How much farther, Babylon??? I've been hard for the last 10 minuets." He started to cry.

"Stop whining we're here." She said opening her door. Lucifer then picked her up and placed her on the bed and undressed her very quickly.

"Babylon…let me do you hard this time?" He asked.

"Sure…" She replied. Lucifer than threw her legs open and slammed his dick in and started to thrust slowly at first, then got a little faster.

"Lucifer…ahhh!!!Ah!..That feels great…" Babylon said, trying not to be so loud that anyone walking near her room would stop and look in to see what's going on.

"Babylon…*huff, huff* *kiss* … I want you to only be mine. I want you to only love me…" Lucifer started to say.

"Can we talk about this later…I want you to finish." She said kissing him and then forcefully flipped them over so that she was on top and Lucifer was on bottom.

She then sat up and grinded her hips against his. Pulling his dick out and pushing it back in. Babylon started to move faster and her body started to change.

Her hands and feet became paws. Her hair turned into fur. And last she went from her human-like form to her werewolf form. Lucifer was so excited that Babylon changed that he lost all control and released inside her.

She then got off him and curled up next to him, putting her head on his chest. He then started to stroke her hair. She then started to change back.

They fell asleep for a few minutes and then went to find the others.

"About earlier… I can't handle being with just one person and… I don't know if I love… you." Babylon said. She was halfway thru the sentence when they came up on Vampira, Vincent, and Cloud.

Vampira had a blank look on her face. Her mouth twisted in a scowl like she was both scared and angry.

"She has been this way for the last 50 minuets." Vincent said concern etched in his voice.

"She said she was going to have a premonition and told us not to touch her." Cloud said.

"We don't know what to do." Vincent said.

All of a sudden a woman with long as Vampira's hair but white and deep purple eyes.

"She is seeing the far future." She said walking and bowing like all others her white wolf ears coming out.

"I am Moondance milady one of two sisters Vampira has. I am the second eldest of the Hunter family. Vampira the youngest and Rila the eldest." She said as she stood her silver dress flowing around her body.

"If anyone touches her she will be lost in her vision forever." She said looking at her sister.

She looked back and saw Lucifer. "Lucifer." She said her eyes narrowing.

"Sister." He said his teeth gritting.

She locked her gaze with Lucifer then to Babylon then to her sister and walked to her.

"Come back sister, please come back." She said and started to chant in the ancient vampiric language only known to Vampira and Moondance.

"Vampira and I can see the future…but mine is more powerful. What I am about to do will work." Babylon said, walking over to Vampira and Moondance.

Babylon then put out her hand; all but the middle finger is tilted up, middle is extended forward; her finger tip than began to glow a midnight purple color. She then placed it onto Vampira's face, in-between her eyebrows. She then removed her fingers and turned to Moondance.

"She'll be back in a second…Oh and Moondance, don't ever call me 'milady'…" Babylon started.

"Yeah…she hates it." Lucifer said.

"Shut it Lucifer…" Babylon snapped at him.

"Yes, Babylon…" Lucifer replied.

"Anyway, if you want to address me…call me Babylon, Samara, or sis…since I married your brother." She said smiling. "Oh and by the way Vampira is back."

Vampira woke up gasping having a panic attack.

"Oh goddess." Moondance said as she kneeled by her sister. "Are you ok?"

Vampira started to cry and clung to Moondance.

"It was horrible! So So So horrible!" She cried.

"What is?" Moondance asked.

"War…death…people I know dying…humans attacking…so much death the stench still in my nose." She cried and collapsed on Moondance.

"She has never had that kind of premonition." Moondance said.

"Should we be worried?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't know…I honestly don't know." She set Vampira in Vincent's arms. "Take her to her room." She said.

She turned and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lucifer asked.

She turned and looked at him. "To the wolf clan in Vampira's country…I guess we will have to prepare for a war." She said and fazed away.

Vincent turned and looked at Samara.

"Where is her room?" he asked.

He looked down at Vampira's sleeping face his features going soft and kissed her forehead softly.

"It's down the hall and up the stairs… third door on the right…if its locked take her to my room and put her in the RED bed." Samara said to Vincent.

"And where is your room?" Vincent asked.

"Do the same thing that I told you before but go down the upstairs hall to the door and the very end. My room's in the tower so you will have to go up a spiral staircase." Samara replied.

"Got it." Vincent said as he left down the hall.

"Moondance! I am going with you." She started then turned to Lucifer. "Go tell my father to get the troops together and have them train."

"Yes…" Lucifer said as he saw Samara turn and walk away with Moondance.


End file.
